


Flying High

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8334169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yara and Dany grow closer on the journey to Westeros.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I never demand but I’m up for anything really.”

When Yara said this, she imagined many things. Riding one of Daenerys Targaryen’s fearsome dragons was not one of them. Yara was more than up for the experience of riding an actual dragon but she simply never considered her grace would suggest _that_.

Yara knew and trusted the sea. The sky, not so much but Yara looked at it as a new experience. If the soon-to-be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms could brave the seas then Yara could the sky. And she did halfway to the journey back to Westeros.

Yara didn't think she did half bad for someone who had sea water in their blood rather than dragon fire.

“You did say you were up for anything,” Daenerys reminded her once they had set their feet back on the ship floor

“I did,” Yara conceded.

Tyrion stood close by, an amused smirk playing on his lips. “Our queen is often full of surprises.”

“I look forward to the other surprises in store. Also not a demand, your grace.”

Yara waited for Daenerys to smile in response and she didn't have to wait long. She’d been giving those smiles in response to Yara’s flirty responses for weeks. 

Never had Yara flirted with a queen but to be fair one had never been in her presence before the long journey to Meereen.

Perhaps their game led to Yara finding herself in the Queen’s quarters that very same evening.

“Be honest, how did you feel about flying?”

“Exciting.”

“Not terrifying?”

“The most terrifying part was the lack of a saddle or comfortable seat,” Yara mused. “Almost reminds me of the very throne you are trying to take back.”

“I wouldn't expect a kingdom's throne to be anywhere close to comfortable. Especially for a queen.”

“Right as always.”

Yara leaned against the wall, gazing fondly out the window. She loved the sounds of the waves hitting against the ship. It was soothing. 

“How has your journey across the sea been so far?”

Daenerys let out an amused breath. “I have no complaints.”

“I'm glad to hear that, your grace. May I pose one more question?”

Daenerys lifted a dark brow. “Go on.”

“What was the intention of inviting me back to your quarters?”

“Were my intentions not obvious?” She asked, sounding disappointed but it sounded like she was more amused than anything.

“Oh, your intentions were more than clear.It's simply best to be sure of these things and not always assume.”

Yara took five very quick strides towards the bed. She sat down, letting Daenerys make the final decision about whether they would continue or not.

A few seconds past and Daenerys fisted a hand in Yara’s tunic before pulling her in for a kiss. Yara suppressed a laugh, instead focusing her energy on returning the kiss.

One particular hard wave lurched Yara backward and Daenerys forward. Despite this, the kiss wasn't broken. If anything, it became more passionate.

“That proved to be quite convenient,” Daenerys murmured against Yara's lips.

She intended a response but Daenerys resumed the kiss before Yara could. There were no complaints from Yara who found herself more interested in the hand pushing up the thick material of the tunic.

The hand brushed against her breast band, pushing Yara to reluctantly break the kiss and speak her peace. “It might prove to be more convenient for you if we wore less clothing.”

“You make a fair point.”

Yara didn't hold back. Let the others on the ship hear. No one would dare interrupt them, let alone make any comments.

Afterwards they lounged in the bed, Yara just listening to the comforting sounds of the ocean.

“We should do that again.”

“The sex or the flying?”

Yara chuckled. “Do I only get to pick one? I'd like to continue both. At least until we dock in Westeros.”

Once they docked the real fight would begin. Any and all distractions were best left out of battle. 

No reason they couldn't have fun in the present. Yara never imagined having such fun with the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Most wouldn't object to such an arrangement.

“A wise woman.”

“Not unlike yourself.”

Daenerys’s lips quirked into a smile. “Again with the flattery, Yara Greyjoy. Do you say such things to all the women you bed?”

“Only the very clever ones are deserving of such praise.”

“I don’t think it would be presumptuous to assume I fall into that category, would it?”

“Presume away.”

Reluctantly, Yara left the comfort of Daenerys’s sleeping quarters. She returned above, intending to look for her brother. Theon was often quiet, choosing his words carefully since he returned home but Yara enjoyed his company.

While looking for Theon, she happened to hear a loud roar. Yara looked up at the dragons flying above and smirked.

Perhaps they would ride again, soon. Yara was certainly looking forward to it.

~*~

They took to the air quite a few more times and would then return to Daenerys’s quarters.

It all came to an end when they finally docked in Westeros. Yara watched as Daenerys rallied her forces; including the dragons.

They were majestic beasts. Westeros wouldn't stand a chance against them or the army coming their way. Yara could say the same for her dear uncle currently occupying the Iron Islands.

The Iron Throne was taken back in a blur of fire and blood. Yara witnessed the brunt of it until returning to the Iron Islands to take what belonged to her and Theon.

She found great vindication in taking it back from their uncle. If some would have trouble following a Queen, then so be it. Yara would show them how much of a leader she could be.

Yara knew Daenerys would be doing the same thing back in King’s Landing. Westeros would be hers and Yara had no doubt they backed the right person. That fact wasn't up for debate.

Once everything was in order Yara expected to be called on by Daenerys to temporarily return to King's Landing. They had affairs to wrap up and in some ways it fell more into the literal sense rather than the figurative.

Yara returned, leaving Theon behind to take care of things while she was gone. She had faith that he would be fine for a few days. Well, more than faith. Yara knew Theon wouldn't let her down.

It took sometime to get an audience with Daenerys but once alone, Yara smiled and decided it best to get straight to the point.

“You requested my presence, your grace?”

“Titles are unnecessary when we are alone.”

“It never hurts to be polite.”

Daenerys quirked one of those small smiles Yara loved to see before speaking. “It seems the court is insistent that I marry. I nearly did in Meereen but I had something different in mind and suggested as such.”

“And that would be?”

“An official consort of the Queen but only if you agree, of course.”

Yara certainly didn't expect Daenerys to suggest such a thing but the question was more than welcomed. “It's a lot to think about but we can work something out.”

“You don't wish to discuss it further?”

“Maybe after the fucking. It's the best time to discuss things.”

“Why don't you show me then?”

“Oh, gladly.”


End file.
